Naruto: The pokemon Adventure
by NeoXtreme22
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi war and with the battle between Naruto and Sasuke rages on with the fate of the Ninja world on the line, things take a turn for the worse in this fight and the Trio of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura end up inside the pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1 - End of a War

**Chapter 1. End of A War**

 _"Sasuke, the Next time we meet in battle, both of us will die, You know that right?" Naruto Asked he's best friend and even better rival Sasuke Uchiha, the raven haired teen looked at he's friend with streams of blood running down he's face, he's eyes burning with determination as he stared down the blonde in front of him, he's vision was blurred however he could see he's rival clearly as he smirked "I know that so here's my question for you Naruto Uzumaki, Will you kill me and be a hero, or will you let me live and be the failure I've always known you as?"_

 _"Neither" Naruto said simply as he smiled to he's confused friend, raising he's left hand up in the form of a fist "Weither I live or die, I know that by the end of our battle, you'll return to us like the old days, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura-chan, Everyone from the leaf village is waiting for you to return, so believe me when I tell you this Sasuke... I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU"._

The Memory had faded in Naruto's head as he stood opposite of he's greatest rival, the war over, the one that had taken many lives thanks to the return of the most feared Ninja of all, Madara Uchiha and the Goddess of Chakra Kaguya however with the power of the six path sage. Naruto and Sasuke along with the help of Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake had sealed the goddess away for good, no longer able to threaten the lives of Shinobi ever again, however Sasuke now had he's own goals, with Madara's effect of the Infinate Tsukiyomi still covering the moon, everyone was wrapped in their own personal genjutsu, all except the 4 heroes, well that was until the greed and vengance that flowed through the Uchiha had gotten the better of him, aiming to kill the strongest ninja's and leaders of the world, the 5 kage in their comatose state. However, Naruto had challenged him to one final battle, a battle that would shake the world and have massive implications on weither or not more death would come.

Sakura had tried to stop her long time crush and team mate however with Sasuke's Powered up Sharingan and Rinnegan, he made Sakura believe that he had killed her, showing he didn't care for her and to keep her out of this fight, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to stop the duel with he's own Sharingan eyes fading away once he had used Perfect Sasuno'o in the battle vs Kaguya, the legacy of the copy ninja had ended there but the rise of Kakashi the 6th hokage would follow soon.

Sasuke and Naruto took the battle to a familiar spot, the second time they faced off, the first being at a hospital rooftop that drove Sasuke over the edge at Naruto's increased strength. The second and perhaps final time would come at the valley of the end, the place where Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, master of the wood style faced off in their epic battle.

But now the next generation of the Will of Fire vs The Uchiha Legacy stood facinvg each other, Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old, host of Kurama, the nine tailed fox and Sasuke Uchiha, also 17 years old and the Strongest Uchiha of he's Generation staring each other down from the heads of Hashirama and Madara respectivly.

"I won'te let you kill the 5 kage's Sasuke, if you do that, you'll be the enemy of the entire world, I can't let you do that!" Naruto shouted, hoping the message got through to he's friend however Sasuke would give him that arrogent smirk he had been known for "Hmph you really want to fight me over some old people who have done more damage to this world then good, think about it Naruto, with no leaders in the world, I can unite this world with this power of the six path sage".

"That's not how this works Sasuke, these powers were given to us to protect the world, to save the Shinobi, how can you use such power to control everyones lives with power and fear, the 5 nations have united, we united for this war, we worked together to face Madara and Kaguya, hell even me you and Sakura got back together, a team seven reunion to beat Kaguya, doesn't that tell you anything?" Naruto asked, hoping that he's friend would see the light soon.

"Naruto... We saved the world, however do you honestly think that the world has united as one? Think about this one dumbass, this is the world who took everything from us, Your parents, My parents, My brother, he had to become evil to protect the ungrateful leaf village, he had to kill my clan, I can't forgive this world for something like that, I ABSOLUTLEY CAN NOT FORGIVE THEM!" Sasuke shouted with he's eyes flaring up, one red and black, the other silver with rings through it "And I swear Naruto if you want to stand in my way any longer, I will put you down right here... RIGHT NOW!"

"Go ahead and try Sasuke you won't be able to defeat me" Naruto countered with a determined attitude as Sasuke would glare at him "NARUTO!" he shouted as he charged forward, Naruto doing the same "SASUKE!" and in the middle they had clashed, the force of the two blows cracking the faces of the two legendary Shinobi while they traded and blocked punches, Sasuke's Sharingan Eye following all of Naruto's moves, Naruto would have he's sage mode activated, picking up the blows that Sasuke threw however some got through and vise versa, dueling on the head of Madara now since they needed land.

For 5 minutes of taijutsu, testing the waters of each other, Sasuke would decide to step up the game as he jumped back through the air "Fire style, Dragon flame Jutsu!" he shouted before releasing a powerful stream of fire, Naruto on the other hand would put he's hands together in a cross symbol for a very familiar jutsu "Shadow clone Jutsu" he shouted, a single clone grabbing him by the back of he's torn jacket, throwing him to the side to dodge the raginf flame before one more appeared to push Naruto above the statues and Sasuke, now looking down at him "I won't hold back Sasuke, not this time" he commented, rasing he's hand infront of him, he started pulling out chakra to create Resangan however this one was much larger then normal "Great Ball Resengan!" he shouted before throwing it at Sasuke.

Sasuke however would just glow Purple with Sasuno'o making a early appearence in this match, rasing up he's hands, he caught the ball as it blew up, leaving Sasuke with no harm done as he smirked "Is that all?" he asked in a smug tone, Naruto however just grinned as the chakra from the 9 tail fox and from the 6 path sage surrounded him "Not at all" he commented before taking it to the next level, showing off he's six path form, he created 9 resengans infused with the chakra of the tailed beast, from the 1 tailed shukaku to the 9 tailed fox, he launched all the spheres at the big large purple body guard of Sasuke who countered by firing off a Arrow, peircing the first one and setting off a massive detination as the explosion had wiped out half the statue, Naruto now floating as the dust cleared, Sasuke in the head of the perfect Sasuno'o who was just grinning from inside he's protective case, Naruto on the other hand hated to be out done, clapping he's hands together, he released a massive ball of chakra which formed around him, creating a cloak of the 9 tailed fox who stood toe to toe with the Ultimate Jutsu of the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes "I gotta hand it to you Sasuke, I didn't expect it would be this hard, but then again, it would be boring if it was over quickly".

"Looks like we aggree on something else dumbass, after all, you are my one and only rival, Don't let me down after all of your big speaches about bringing me back, after all... that is your nindo... your ninja way right?" Sasuke asked in a Mocking way as Naruto just grinned from the head of the fox cloak "you better believe it's my Ninja way Sasuke!"

And with that, the two titans of power clashed, Perfect Sasuno'o vs Kurama, the water below was hitting the land in waves as the ground shook around and below them, Sasuka and Naruto both giving powers to their fighters in hope to over power the other one and in one swift Move, Sasuke's perect Jutsu had lifted the chakra cloak of the legendary beast high into the air before dropping them "Now Naruto, it's been fun but I have a world to recreate without you in it" he said coldly.

Naruto would look up to see the perfect being in the Jutsu world above him who summoned up a arrow made out of chakra, placing it on it's bow as Sasuke infused it with Amaratsu flames, deciding to attempt to counter it, Naruto had pointed out he's hands, forming a ball of pure destructive energy in the mouth of Kurama's chakra form "You'll have to lock yourself in a genjutsu to see that world because I don't plan on dying untill I become Hokage!" he shouted back before firing the tailed beast bomb the same time as Sasuka shot he's perfect black flame arrow downwards, the two attacks clashing before exploding, clearing what was left of the valley of the end, shaking the ground for miles.

Speaking of Miles away, a pink haired Kunoichi was finally waking up from the ground after her run in with Sasuke. Sakura had sat up, clenching at her chest since she had thought she had been stabbed. However Kakashi was there to make sure she wasn't dreaming "It was only a genjutsu Sakura, Perhapse Tsukiyomi or he's powers have increased to make someone believe it was real, either way, you're fine now" he told her, getting a sigh from the young Kunoichi who felt the ground shake "W...What's going on? Is Sasuke and Naruto fighting Madara? Oh god he's alive?" she asked, remembering that he was split in two when Kaguya appeared but it was Madara so anything was possible.

"Madara's dead... however you weren't far from the kunai hitting the target, Sasuke and Naruto are fighting... but it's with each other" he told her straight out as she seemed shocked "What? Why? What's going on? Why is Sasuke doing this right after we saved the world together, as a team?" she felt pain in her heart, hearing her two best friends outside of Ino were fighting each other to the death was sad to hear "I...I've gotta go stop them, If I don't they could one or both could die" she was ready for take off, however, Kakashi was standing there, holding her back "Don't do it Sakura, you know this is a rematch coming for a long time, after all... they are now the two strongest Ninja's in the entire world... but only one can be the strongest and the strongest one can have he's dream come through... Naruto dreams for a Pefect world as does Sasuke but in different ways... Naruto wishes to become Hokage and create bonds that help develop the world with he's new powers... Sasuke however wants to use he's powers to crown himself King of Shinobi, using that rare strength to kill the current Kages and scare the rest of the world into bowing down to him, either way, the world will change and they will lead us into the future of Shinobi... just how I don't know".

Sakura stayed and listened to her mentor as she looked up at the sky, the the explosion that rocked the land had faded off as two titans had once again clashed into each other, driving her elbow back, she caught her teacher with a hard shot to knock him to the ground, making the grip on her non existant as she looked down at him "Sorry Sensei but I can't live in a world where my team mates have to kill each other to follow their dreams... Sasuke and Naruto can change the world together and I'll make sure I can help them relize that" she smiled down at the weakened silver haired man before heading off to the battlefield with Kakashi looking at her vanish "Good... Luck... Sakura... Bring them... both back". he said weakly before passing out.

Naruto and Sasuke would be staring each other down, Claws and tails clashing with twin swords, the power shaking the world however, their chakra would be draining and the two would pull away, landing on the water as their chakra cloaks would fade into oblivion, Sasuke's rare eyes going back to onyx black as for Naruto, he's six paths chakra and sage mode would both fade, leaving the two normal like regular humans, they were drained but both refused to give up, making a mad dash at each other, they started swinging like kids fighting in a park, a duck and straight punch from Naruto winded Sasuke thanks to a blow to the gut however Sasuke countered with a fist to the face, busting Naruto in the eye as blood ran down he's face, purple swelling soon coming to close he's eye shut, however Naruto wouldn't take kindly to that, wrapping two hands around the back of Sasuke's head, he pulled the Uchiha right down into a lifting knee, a crunching sound could be heard as the pretty boys nose broke on impact.

Sasuke staggered back when Naruto released him, bringing up a high kick to Naruto's blind side, catching him in the face, sending him spinning, however, with the momentum of the spin, Naruto caught Sasuke in the cheek with a back hand, busting he's lip open before the two hit the water, puffing and panting, groaning in pain before they got back up, Sasuke getting to he's feet first as he gave a kick to Naruto's face when he couldn't defend himself "Have...Haven't you... h... had enough... yet... Loser?" he asked, looking down at Naruto slowly getting back to he's knees, going for a kick to the ribs this time to drive the wind and blood out of him "Just give up Loser... I'm better then you" Sasuke said puffing.

Naruto however was never one to back down, getting to he's hands and knees once more as he coughed up blood and tried to get wind back into he's lungs, of course Sasuke would try to drive it back out however Naruto caught the foot one armed, looking up at he's rival with a grin "Sorry... No one ever taught me how to give up" he slowly got back to he's feet, holding Sasuke's foot before pulling him forward, driving he's head into the softer forehead of Sasuke, splitting he's forehead open with blood now running down the right side of he's face "You know Sasuke... you should just give up".

Sasuke staggered back but staying on he's feet as he would glare at Naruto, he's right eye closed to keep blood out of it "I will never quit to some half ass, second rate, Ninja wannabe, I am an Uchiha and we NEVER QUIT!" he threw a punch however Naruto caught it "Half Ass... Second Rate... A Ninja Wannabe?" he mumbled before he's free hand met Sasuke's face, a hard fist into the closed eye of the Uchiha to keep it closed as Naruto went on the Assult, throwing punches and kicks to hit the Uchiha wherever he could "I've used my whole Ass my entire Life, My legacy, my strength wasn't just given to me, I had to scratch and claw to get it, I might be the 4th Hokage's son, I might be the student of Jiraya of the Sannin, I'm even the student of Kakashi Sensei who was trained by the 4th hokage, I'm even the host of the 9 tailed fox, But I never used ANY of it to get ahead in life, you clung to your families name like you deserved it, but I can tell, you trained hard, you felt like you wanted to bring pride to your clans name but you took every shortcut possible" he paused to knock Sasuke to the ground... looking at he's bloodied hand "I walked alone, making friends, Like Iruka sensei, Like Konahamaru, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura-chan and even you Sasuke, I worked hard for those relationships, I bled for everyone, I almost died for everyone, I faced My inner demons everyone feared, I took on the harshest training to become stronger, I manned up and took on the strongest of foes, Orochimaru, The Akatsuki, Obito, Madara and Kaguya, None of those I would stand a chance of beating if I was some half ass, Second rate wannabe Ninja... My strength... and My Legacy... comes from my friends and my Ninja way... so Sasuke... stop this... stop this fighting... you know that if we continue this... we'll die".

"Shut up..." Sasuke spoke from the ground, slowly getting up from he's beating he's skin was now red and purple with blood and bruises however he stood up to look at Naruto in the eyes "You talk and talk and talk like you know me, you think that My Legacy will be of friends and the will of fire? Well guess what dumbass, it's not... My Legacy has been fuilled with nothing but betrayal, from My brother, to my family, to my village, to the entrie world, even those I thought I could call friends turned their backs to me... that's why... I have to continue walking this path of darkness... there is no going back for me but Naruto... you... were my only friend... I know that now... but for that reason... I have to kill you so I can walk into the darkness with no Light behind me... following me... telling me to turn back... I need to end that light and you with it".

Naruo would see Sasuke's hand start flashing with dark lightning a chaotic chidori as he sighed "Don't say I didn't warn you Sasuke, I'm glad you see me as a friend... even if it's your only one but... I can't let you kill me here, Sasuke you remember what you told me when we clashed after you killed Danzo? Will I kill you and be a hero or will I die and be a failure? well here's my answer..." he put he's hand to the side, putting what chakra was left into he's right hand as he smirked "I'll stop you and save you with this last attack"

Flashback of every colision the two attacks ever had came to their minds as they slowly started walking then running, the vision at the hospital where Kakashi interupted, the final showdown when they were younger at the valley of the end the first time, Cursed Sasuke level 2 vs 1 tailed Naruto, then the clash they had under a bridge and now it was this one, the clash to change the world.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!"

Naruto and Sasuke would hear a third voice as they looked to the side, still running as they clashed, lightning vs spiralling Chakra, chidor vs resengan, Sakura there watching her friends clash for the last time as she ran towards them... maybe if she can pull them apart, she can stop what was to come however when they got close enough, the blast went off, engulphing all three of them, the strength of the Ying Resengan and the Yang Chidori had come together and swallowed them whole, however instead of obliterating the three Ninja's instead they were pulled through the fabric of space and time, however as the portal swallowed them, the left arm of Sasuke and the right arm of Naruto was pulled off, breaking at the elbow, they were thrown somewhere else. as for the rest of them along with Sakura... they would find themselves in a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival.**

Minutes seemed like hours and even days of spinning through the worm hole, Naruto and Sakura would be shot one way, Sasuke would be shot in another as the holes opened up and darkness would become light blue, the trio falling, Sasuke much further from the group... Infact Sasuke would drop somewhere in the Hoenn Region... Naruto and Sakura would land in the Kalos region, the blonde Shinobi now topless thanks to that explosion hitting him point blank like Sasuke, Sakura however got away with keeping her black under shirt with rips and tears but nothing to embarrasing as she relised they were falling, Naruto unconcious, bleeding, lacking a arm and out of chakra to heal the impact that would come from hitting the ground, but lucky for her a Balloon shaped like a cat would be floating past "that looks soft... whatever it is" she mumbled while moving towards Naruto in mid flight, taking one arm around he's waist before trying to grab what she could with her free arm.

Seems she missed the side of the basket and hit a mechenical arm with a large rubber glove attached to it however it only had the weight to hold a light mouse, not two teenage humans who broke the connection between glove and the basket 2 people and a cat were cheering in.

\- 5 minutes earlier -

"IT'S TEAM ROCKET!" came from 4 different people, pointing out the obvious, the first was around 16-17 years old, he's black, messy hair would be covered up by a cap which was red with a white half pokeball. wearing a blue zip up jacket with white trimmings and stripes down the elbow length sleeves. The outfit also having dark blue jeans with a pair of black and red gloves, matching the same color as he's sneakers, he's name... is Ash Ketchum

The second person was the same age as the boy but this one was a girl with dark blonde hair, going down to her waist with a pink scrunchy holding it together in the form of a ponytail, wearing a pink hat, a black sleeveless shirt and a red skirt, the outfit would be complete with her thigh high black stockings and black boots with a half red pokeball on it, her name is Serena.

Beside her would be a shorter male with blonde hair and glasses, wearing a blue overalls with long sleeves, with a yellow collar along with horizontal yellow lines at the top of he's legs and vertical lines at the bottom of he's pants which were rolled up to show off he's black and white shoes, this was Clemont, Gym leader of Luminose city and lover of science.

The final member of this group was a little girl by the name of Bonnie, yellow hair and blue eyes like the third male since she was he's little sister, she wears a brown short sleeve shirt with a black bow on the front, wearing black boker shorts, she has a small white skirt covering it and a pair of pink sandles.

All four of travellers would stand there in anger as they were tricked once again by a woman with long red hair which curled, the other was a male with short purple hair and green eyes and the pair wore a pair of white uniforms with a big red R on the front of their shirts, finishing this group of thieves was a talking cat pokemon who was mocking the groups since they were making away with Ash's electrical mouse pokemon Pikachu who was stuck inside the grip of a big rubber hand, holding the mouse and making sure it's electrical attacks were completly useless in blowing them sky high once again.

"This time you won't be able to stop us twerps, just face it, your Pikachu is all ours and since you Just got to Kalos, you have no chance of catching us since you don't have a flying pokemon to bring us down like normal" the woman known as Jessie reminded them with Ash clenching he's fist "Can't you just leave me and Pikachu alone, I'd like an adventure where I don't have to deal with you lot every single day!" he shouted back.

The scratch cat pokemon known as Meowth would just laugh "Okay Twerp, We'll leave you alone since we have Pikachu now, so go enjoy that adventure without us, we'll be enjoying a big, fat, juicy promotion for finally bringing in Pikachu".

Serena had yet to retrieve her started pokemon from Professor Syncamore, Celemont had been kicked out of he's gym so all he had was a Bunnelby and Bonnie was to young to have a pokemon and the only pokemon Ash had was currently being taken away by this group as James laughed "So you finally realize this is where you and Pikachu say goodbye twerp, don't worry, I'm sure team Rocket will take good care of it back at HQ" he joked and teased however as the baloon raised higher and higher, Pikachu crying out for Ash to save him, in their eyes a mirical happened, something or someone fell from the sky and cought hold of the metal arm of the grabber claw, breaking it off and falling to the ground, they could finally reconize a sleeping blone male and the pink haired female saving him as the hand became the breaker of their death height fall, bouncing when it hit the ground, the hand opened up as Pikachu came running back to Ash's arms.

Team Rockets expressions went from smug to shocked and even to scared as Ash looked up at them "Seems this time the luck is in our favor, Pikachu, lets show them how lucky we are and how unlucky they are" he swung he's hand, pointing at the Meowth shapped balloon with a grin "PIKACHU... USE THUNDER BOLT!" he shouted as the little mouse ran up he's arm and sprung off he's hand, getting close enough, charging the lightning inside it's power sacks on it's cheeks which was sparking "Piiiiikaaaa...CHHHUUUUUU!" and with that, the powerful electric attack struck down the balloon in mid air, causing it to explode and send the trio off flying into the distance "TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" twinkle... then gone as Pikachu landed on the ground.

"Great Job buddy" Ash told he's partner in a positive tone however, celebrations were short lived as the voice of the female stranger hit their ears "Come on Naruto, Come on... What's going on... I can't use my chakra, damn it, I have to heal him, come on damn it" her voice was breaking, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the four "Hey Can you guys help me, My friend... he's incredibly hurt, is there like a hospital or something around?"

Serena would look at the two however she would be the first to notice what was wrong with the male, at least one of the problems, covering her mouth "Oh gosh... he's missing half of he's arm, what happened?" seems the factor got the other three's attention, something they had never seen, someone close to death, even though Ash had been there multiple times, it was either drowning or falling, not a missing limb he would never get back "Should we get him to the pokemon center or maybe the lab of Professor Syncamore?" Ash Asked as Clemont walked over, trying to assist in lifting Naruto up with a retractable hand from he's back pack, getting him to he's feet "We have to hurry, Ash can you hold him up?"

As Ash was asked, he nodded and slipped the half arm over he's neck, supporting him with Sakura moving to the other side, smiling at the 4 weakly, after all, she just got out of a war "T...Thank you, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki, I'll tell you everything later, but can we please get going, if we wait any longer he could bleed out and die" she told them, not sugar coating the possibility of someone so young could die in this world.

Ash could pick up the worry in her voice and looked at the unconcious male before nodding, looking at he's friends "Lets go, Bonnie, Serena, can you guys run ahead, tell Nurse joy and professor Syncamore what happened, I'm sure one of them could pick up what's going on and help us".

The two girls looked at each other before nodding, turning to run off back into town, Ash and Sakura slowly carrying Naruto, Clemont guiding them through the streets of the busy city, after all, they couldn't just wait till the people moved, they had to get moving and get this guy healed.

Elsewhere in the land of Hoenn two pokemon of incredible power were striking at each other, one was a black dragon with blue flames, the other was a silver metal spider with a large blue cross over it's face and sharp golden claws, it was the battle between Mega Charizard and Mega Metagross, as for the trainers, It was a Mega Evolution trainer by the name of Alain with messy black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy grey pants, a black leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale blue scarf that closely resembles the flames that appear from Mega Charizard X's mouth.

He's opponent would be a silver haired man in a black suit, covering a white under shirt and sporting a red sash on the front of he's shirt, both hands sporting 2 silver rings, one on he's index fingers, the other on he's ring fingers and on the front pocket of he's suit was a small pin with a key stone in it, the secret powers much like Alain's key stone in he's bracelett and this man was the champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone.

"Metagross use Flash Cannon" Steven commanded as the massive mega spider made out of steel clamped it's 4 claws together charging up a silver ball of energy "Charizard use Flamethrower" Alain commanded as the black Dragon known as Mega Charizard X obeyed, taking a deep breath before launching a stream of blue flames as Mega Metagross fired off the Flash cannon, the two attacks colliding, normally fire would win however that answer goes up into the air when it's the key pokemon of a champion, either way at equal power, the attacks could only do one thing... explode sending out a wave of dust into the surrounding area "Metagross Meteor Mash" Steven shouted out yet it was in a calm way.

Alain couldn't tell where the attack was coming from as he had to stand and watch he's Charizard get drilled by the steel/psychic type mega pokemon, sending him crashing into a mountain not far away with enough damage to shatter it on impact "Come on Charizard, this isn't over" he shouted as Metagross returned to wait infront of Steven, on the side of the field a young rookie trainer stood there watching with her Chespin, the small grass starter of the region of Kalos "Unbelieveable, Stevens Metagross is powerful" she commented as Chespie just nodded and watched the two powerhouses fight it out.

The young girl's name was Mairin who has brown eyes and hair which was covered by a green hat with orange triangles and a small fuzz on the top. A yellow scarf was wrapped around the girls neck with a green cloak, covering a yellow shirt where the sleeves came down to her to her wrist with a bracelett on her right wrist and two brown spandex stripes holding up her green pants which were curled at the end to show off her grey socks and brown shoes.

Alain would stand there as the rubble started to shake and soon the rocks went flying as he smirked "Charizard, counter attack with a Flamethrower" he ordered as the black colored dragon would release a powerful flame while moving in closer to the Metagross "Metagross, use protect" Steven commanded from he's rare pokemon as a green barrier came up to take the damage, protecting the pokemon from the flames "You'll have to do better then that Alain, hope you weren't taking me lightly?"

"Of course not Steven infact... I was hoping you did that move" he told him honestly before looking up "Now Charizard, Blast Burn!" he commanded as the flames came to a stop and the dragons left claw started to burn with blue flames before swinging down into the ground, causing it to crack and errupt underneath Metagross with the strongest flames possible to engulf the steel type pokemon and with Protect used up for a turn, it wasn't able to be used again.

Steven was amazed at the strategy of he's opponent however he knew he's Metagross was much tougher as the smoke cleared and the pokemon would be standing there, acting like the blow did no damage, sure it was super effective but for the Champions pokemon, it wouldn't go down like that "Impressive strategy however even if you have the type advantage, Metagross has faced multiple fire type pokemon so don't go thinking one good attack will finish us off" he told him as Alain wasn't as confident but he would still try after all... he had a goal to defeat every mega type pokemon ''Charizard Dragon Claw!" he ordered.

"Metagross Bullet Punch" he commanded as the two pokemon would be heading for each other, hoping this would be the last attack, however a burst of flames would push past the two pokemon cutting them off before the attacker came out, it was a male Pyroar, glaring at the two pokemon before a tall man with red hair and a red beard came out similar to a Pyroars mane, wearing a pure black suit, the only things that weren't black was the fluffy white part of he's coat and the red trimmings on he's jacket, seems this was a man of power and Alain knew who he was "Lysandre sir what are you doing here?"

Lysandre looked down at him from the hill top, coming down to join he's employee and the champion as he looked at Steven "I apoligize for Alain's behaviour, I probably should have told him to not challenge the champion of Hoenn for he's Mega evolution challenge" he admitted as Steven shook he's head "Oh no not at all, it was an intresting match for someone to come out and challenge my strongest pokemon like that, you should be proud of your employee" Steven admitted honestly.

"Yes well I don't just hire anyone for my company, after all, only the best Mega evolution trainers can get the job done right" he told him however as the two men of power spoke, the young girl would have no idea what the discussion was all about, and for Alain, he was zoning out to how he was hired in the first place but Mairin would notice something in the air "Uhh hey not to alarm anyone but it looks like someone is falling from the sky" she told them in a paniking tone as she was lightly pushing on the leg of her new travelling buddy to snap him out of he's thoughts "Huh?" he said simply, seeing where Mairin and Chestpie was pointing, he looked up to see a human fall from the sky "Quickly Charizard, fly up and catch him!" he commanded as the dragon who had changed from Mega to normal once the battle ended took off to pick the person from the sky, heading back down to the 3 males and one female to place the person on the ground, Steven pointing out the obvious facts "Seems whoever this person is got into a big time fight, he's bleeding and bruised" he explained as Lysandre pointed out the most obvious fact "And then the bigger problem is he's missing half an arm and from the looks of things if he doesn't recieve medical attention, he might die from blood loss".

Mairin had never seen something like this so she was covering her mouth in shock, scared of what could happen, however Alain would be hard as Ice at the sight, crouching down to he's level to check if he had a pulse "Well getting him to a hospital won't be a massive waste since he's still alive but is it even possible to fix a human like this?"

"Well we can't leave him like this"Steven commented as he pulled out a pokenav from he's pocket "If I call in a helicopter, we could be back in Lillycove in 30 minutes, lets just hope he can last that much longer" Steven would send out the location back to he's fathers company, of course the biggest in Hoenn, the Devon Corporation so they had the fastest transportation as he placed the pokenav away "Well this might put up a few road blocks but it's needed to make sure this kid doesn't die".

Alain however just looked at the face of the unconcious Uchiha, wondering who he was and where he came from and would he even make it before he got to the hospital, only time would tell and from the sounds of things, it would be a long time before things were answered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Recovery

The light in the sky above Luminose City would fade however it was replaced by the street lights, letting everyone continue with that they need to do through out the bright city however, inside the pokemon center, everything was close to chaotic as things could get, a place for pokemon to come and heal and trainers to rest their feet for adventures was interupted by a 17 year old male shirtless blonde missing half an arm and bleeding to death.

The sight scared the poor Nurse close to death but she had to do something right? well this one got off lucky since they had the best Medical Ninja from the hidden leaf village there to take control, unlucky for Sakura though she didn't have her chakra so she couldn't heal the arm shut like normal, instead she had to do it the old fashion way, asking for a bed to place Naruto on, Joy nodded and lead them out the back where she worked on pokemon, her job was so much easier, after all, pokemon didn't bleed or lose limbs somehow, they just had status effects that could be recovered with sprays or a machine, but with the help of Ash, Sakura managed to get Naruto down on the bed as she smiled gently at Ash "Thanks but if you don't mind, could you wait with the others? After all, If you don't know where anything is, you'll just get in the way of the operation" she told him lightly.

Ash would hear how he would just be in the way which he understood, after all, he didn't work here so he wouldn't know where anything was "Alright, but if you need any help, don't hesitate to call okay, I mean, I'll do anything I can to pay you back for saving Pikachu" he explained, Sakura nodding her head "Thanks but I should be fine, besides, I feel that we've taken up to much of your time with this, I don't want you to worry any more then you already have" Sakura told him with Ash shaking he's head once more "No of course not, I'll try to help anyone I can, no matter what, besides from the look of things, you two don't seem familiar with the area or even this world" he told her.

Sakura had to admit he was right, this world was new, these creatures called pokemon, the fact she doesn't have chakra like Naruto at the moment, it was all new to her and she knew it "I guess you're right Ash but still, Naruto and myself are trained shinobi's, we can take care of ourselves... I think" she was having second thoughts, after all, she had only seen 1 pokemon in battle, the little lightning mouse called Pikachu that came after She saved it by luck, either way the thunderbolt it shot was powerful and for all she knew, there were much stronger and larger pokemon out there "Hey Ash, do you think after Naruto recovers, is there... some way me and him can get a pokemon for this world from somewhere?" she asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Äsh would give a small rub to the back of he's head and looked to the side "I guess it's possible I mean you are over the age of 10 and we are not far away from the Professor who hands out starter pokemon, I mean I did see him yesterday, giving him a Froakie to look after when it saved my Pikachu from team Rocket, so I might have to pay him a visit soon to see how he's going" he explained, Sakura nodding simply before giving him a light push towards the door "Well we can talk about it more, for now though, I need to do what I can to help Naruto, just go take it easy and head to bed okay?" she asked, hoping he would go instead of staying up all night waiting for her to give good news.

"S...Sure, I'll tell the others and we'll sleep the night here" Ash told her before heading off, heading out to the front of the pokemon center as he told Serena, Clemont and Bonnie about just heading to bed, hoping everything would be resolved in the morning, Bonnie would gently shake her head "I'm to scared to sleep, I mean, what if that boy doesn't make it, that would be a scary thought" she explained as Serena gave her a small hug "It'll be okay, we have to trust Nurse Joy and Sakura and think positive".

Clemont and Ash nodded to agree with the older female holding up a pair of keys, tossing a set to Ash "well I guess with that settled, nothing left to do except have a bath and go to bed, see you guys in the morning" she told them, taking Bonnies hand and heading up stairs, Ash on the other hand would look at the Key "Hey Clemont, you know Professor Syncamore pretty well right?" he asked, getting a nod from the cities Gym Leader "Yeah I do? Why do you ask?"

"Well Sakura was wondering if he could give her and her friend a pokemon each, after all, they do look strong but Pokemon might be a new thing to them, besides I don't think Officer Jenny would take kindly to a pair of teenagers beating up pokemon, mught start thinking their a bad group of people like Team Rocket".

"You do have a point there Ash... but in all honestly, they could already be a bad group of people, I mean they did come from nowhere, giving the image that they need help so they could sneak into a pokemon filled place to rob it" he explained, Ash however giving him a slight glare "There's no way their bad guys, They saved Pikachu and I think giving up an arm is a little overboard to steal a pokemon and you could see it to right? it wasn't a trick, he really lost an arm somehow, not even Team Rocket would do that".

"Maybe it was an accident, maybe they thought they could milk some sympathy from wondering trainers with a good heart, as for saving Pikachu you know it was luck and not them trying to do the right thing, I mean did they say anything strange to you in that room?" Clemont asked, Ash thinking back to a while ago "she did say that Naruto and herself were trained Shinobi, any idea what that could mean?"

"It means their Ninja's" Clemont told him, looking Ash in the eyes "you know what Ninja's are right? trained humans who do missions for money, I've seen it in movies before, they can kidnap people or eliminate them, depending on whoevers paying them is gets to say who's good and who's bad, for all we know, they could be trying to eliminate Professor Syncamore!"

Ash would listen to what could be their goal, who would hire Ninja's to do work, but then again there was a Ninja school in Johto and there was Koga who was a Ninja and a Gym leader, not to mention he's crazy sister who threw dangerous stars at him when he walked around the gym, not to mention the trio of Plasma ninja's in Unova, looking at the door behind Nurse Joys counter, he was now starting to show a little doubt in he's new friends and thinking they could be more dangerous then he had realized "Y...you could be right Clemont b...but lets not start thinking things like that, if you're wrong and everyone freaks out, they'll get into trouble for no reason and kicked from the city".

Clemont thougnt about that as she would give a small nod "Fine but tomorrow, we'll talk about this to the girl, no matter if she likes the topic or not" he told Ash before heading up to he's room which was beside Serena's and Bonnies, Ash would take one last look where Sakura was working before he turned off, following he's friend up to the room to turn in for the night.

Back down in the operating room, Sakura would have what she needed, setting up a small bag with her blood in it, she had it linked up to Naruto's good arm to return the blood he had lost, due to her being in the O type blood group, she was able to give Naruto a blood transfustion since a Pokemon center wouldn't have blood packs for people "You owe me for this Naruto" she sighed before she took a needle that would numb pain, gently rubbing it through the opening in Naruto's missing limb, numbing it so he didn't scream and start swinging he's arms like he's known to from time to time, once it was all set up, she threaded a needle with thread to close it up, stich by stich, the wound would slowly start closing up as the night went on, making sure it was perfect due to the years of training she did with her mentor and master Shizune and Tsunade, she had completly closed up Naruto's arm as she wiped the sweat from her forehead "Whew, normally I don't do that missing 1000mils of blood but I managed somehow" she turned to look at the clock as she saw it was close to morning "Better get some sleep and a shower, I probably reak since I haven't had a bath since the war started but... I do need some clothes" she told herself, leaving Naruto in the room, sleeping and getting back blood he desperatly needed, she switched off the light while looking for the pink haired Nurse finding her behind her table "Hey Joy I'm done for the night, you think you got a spare room and some clothes?" she asked as kindly as she could.

Joy would turn around, surprised the girl was done so quick, she was so young yet so tallented as she would nod her head a little "I don't know if the clothes will fit you but it's only a white top and a pair of sweat pants if that's okay with you" she told her as Sakura nodded "that's fine, I wasn't expecting anything fancy for a hospital for pokemon since they don't wear clothes... they don't wear clothes right?" she asked just to make sure.

Joy would give a small giggle before standing up "No no, they don't wear clothes, well unless their trainer wants them to" she told her before heading out to the storage room, coming back a few minutes later with folded up clothes "Here you go, I made sure to add a little extra since you know" she blushed, Sakura getting the hint as she blushed as well, taking the clothes "t...thanks Joy, well I guess I'll see you later today, you should lock up and get some rest, if you work to hard you'll collapse of exaustion" she told her before heading off with her clothes and a room key, deciding for a quick shower then bed.

However things wouldn't be as lucky for Sasuke in Lilycove City over the ocean in Hoenn, he didn't have any sort of Medical expert like Sakura to help him so he sat there on the bed, out light a light since he's arm was blown off, blood dripping from what's left of it into a bucket so he didn't make a mess, Steven would be standing inside the room along side Lysandre and Alain, they had never seen anything like this and neither did the Nurse who would be completly lost on what to do "Umm... I'm not sure I can help excatly, my specialty is in pokemon and the only known human doctor I know of is in Kanto so I don't think I can be of much help, sorry Steven" the poor nurse seemed down, not being able to assist the Hoenn champion as Alain looked at the mysterious male before back at Nurse Joy "Why not just try and get in touch with him, after all, all centers should be in touch with him and if you can't just call up a pokemon center in Kanto to get the information" he told her, rather tell someone how to do their job then sit there and watch someone die before Lysandre put he's hand on the younger trainers shoulder "Easy now Alain, as good as your idea is, please show Nurse Joy some respect, she was never trained in taking care of people so you must forgive her being a little shocked of us bringing her someone who is in a bad condition".

"Sorry Nurse Joy" Alain said simply as the nurse gave a nod, Steven deciding to speak "But Alain is right Nurse Joy, if you could get in touch with a doctor who could solve this kind of thing, it would be extremly helpful in he's recovery" he explained in a nicer way, the Nurse nodding her head "Okay, I'll do my best in getting in contact with him" she told the 3 males before heading out of the room to the phones, hoping to get a hold of a Joy near by that place.

Lysandre would see her leave before looking back at Steven "well while we are here, I wanted to talk to you about something Steven" the red haired man said simply as the steel type master turned to face him "Hmm what's on your mind Lysandre?" he asked before seeing a wooden tablet being pulled out with an ancient writing on it "Ahh is that what I think it is?" he asked, getting a simple nod "Yes, it's a stone tablet piece of an ancient lore here in Hoenn, something about a giant Mega stone, however I'm missing several pieces to finish off what I need to know, I'm wondering if a massive stone enthusiast like yourself would know something like this?"

"Indeed I do Lysandre, you see, I'm also looking for those wooden tablets, however I've only found the one and it explains the location of the stone, not how to access it" Steven explained as the red haired man raised an eyebrow at that information "I see... well mine explains how to access it however I do not know the location of the two pillars".

"I see well then, if you and me put our tablets together then I believe we will have the information needed to gain access to the location of the giant mega stone" Steven explained with Lysandre nodding "I agree that sharing this information will benifit us both, after all, there would be no use pulling information we both need or fighting for it, a peaceful way is always the best way"

"Couldn't agree more" Steven said however before they could share information, the pink haired nurse Joy had returned, standing there at the door with a small smile "Umm... sorry to interupt you gentleman, but umm... I managed to find the number for the human doctor, I believe he's name is Doctor Doc Proctor" she said, the name sounding stupid however Alain would be the first to get down to business "Alright, is there a possible way to get a video phone inside one of these rooms? after all, you do need him explaining what to do nurse Joy" he told her, causing her to nervously point at herself "M...Me?"

Steven would turn to face her with a nod "Sorry but none of us here has a back ground in medical knowledge, even though it is new to you to on a human being, you're the only one who can follow the doctors orders correctly, any of us would fail so please, have faith in yourself nurse Joy".

Joy would look at the two other males nodding to her before looking down at the injured man on the bed, horribly hurt and out like a light before she nodded "O...Okay I'll do my best" she told them before she looked at Alain "Umm is it possible for you to bring in a video phone, their on wheels and run off wireless chargers so they won't turn off if you move them to far" she explained as the Mega evolution trainer nodded he's head, running out of the room back to the lobby however on he's way to take one of the video phones, he found the sleeping female of the group on one of the waiting chairs, her chespin next to her as he smiled lightly, hoping she won't be to mad she was left out of this, either way, he hoped to tell her good news tomorrow, for now, he had to help the nurse and the wounded male, wheeling away the phone, he took it back to the room, placing it against one of the walls "here you are Nurse Joy".

"Thank you Alain" the nurse thanked him, heading over to the phone to press a few buttons to dial up the number before stepping back, Alain moving to the side with Lance and Lysandre, all three waiting and hoping that this actually worked, well Sgteven because he's a nice guy, Alain because he doesn't want people dying if he can help it and Lysandre... most likely another pawn to use in the future, however after a few rings a man would appear on the screen "Hello Dr Doc Proctor, how may I help... ahh Nurse Joy, how are you? you doing anything next week, maybe we could have dinner?" he asked in a flirty way however the pink haired woman was in no mood to play with the flirting doctor "We're in different regions so I think that would be impossible, anyways, Dr Proctor, the reason I called is well I heard you were the only human doctor in Kanto and we need your help" she stepped to the side, zooming in the camera to show Sasuke on the bed "You see, this man was brought in not long ago and he's missing half of he's left arm, not to mention all the cuts and bruises covering he's body, it was like he was in some sort of serious fight but according to the 4 who brought him in, he just fell from the sky, can you help us?" she begged.

The Dr would take a close up look of what was wrong, something himself had never dealt with but had studied before and since it was rare a human got hurt in this world, he would be happy to help, even if he didn't get a date out of it "Okay, I can help but this won't be easy Nurse Joy, after all, if you make one slip up, he's life could be lost now, lets deal with the most obvious injury, he's arm, first what you need is to paralyze the flesh inside the wound, do you have any way of doing that? like a thunder wave or a numbing ointment?" he asked, Joy nodding her head "Yes I have a Magnemite who knows thunderwave, Hold on I'll go and get it". the Nurse said running from the room, the quicker this gets done the better, however the Doctor was not done as he looked at the other three males "One of you needs to go get warm water and a washer, after all, we need to clean and bandage the blood on he's face at least if anything".

Alain would decide to take the mission after all, one of the men was he's boss, the other was the champion of Hoenn so neither one of them should get their hands dirty, heading back out of the room, he would see Joy coming back with a pokemon that looked like a steel ball with an eye in the middle, two magnets sticking out of the side as it floated behind the pink haired woman "Nurse Joy do you know where I can get a bucket, warm water, a cloth and some bandages? It seems that Dr Proctor needs you to have him to clean and bandage he's head wounds after you deal with he's arm".

Joy would pause to think "Hmmm you could find the water and bucket in the kitchen area right of the lobby, as for bandages, there should be some in the room we're in, I'll have to have a little bit of a look when I get back in there" she explained as Alain nodded "Okay thanks" and with that he would head off to get the water. Joy on the other hand would be back in the room with the Magnemite as she went over to the boy, looking at the screen "Okay I have the Magnemite, what do I do now Dr Proctor?" she asked, as the Man nodded "Use Thunderwave on the inside of he's arms opening, however, only aim for the flesh, if you hit anything else, it could possibly do harm to him" he explained, Joy turning to look at the Magnemite "Did you understand all that?" she asked, making sure she could point the half arm upwards so the pokemon could get better aim at the target, getting a "Magnemite" as an answer, giving a nod to her pokemon "Okay then, use thunderwave" she ordered in a light tone, the electric/steel pokemon releasing a weak charge of lightning, doing as he was told, the shock only aimed to paralyze the flesh that was able to be seen thanks to the light, nothing more before it sparked and then faded, showing that the flesh was paralyzed and unable to feel pain "Okay that's done" she told herself and the doctor from another region.

"Okay Good, next thing to do Nurse joy is to stich the arm closed, you will need a small sewing needle, cotton, dis infectant and a bandage" he explained, Joy nodding as she looked in the cupboards before finding what she needed, placing it next to her "Okay I have them, what now?" she asked "Okay first is clean the inside of the wound, worse thing you want to do is sew inside something that can kill him later on" he explained, Joy would look at the arm, seeing specs of dirt since he did get into a fight and dropped down from the sky, either way she would make a move out of the room, coming back with a packet of cotton balls and a glass of water to dip them in, cleaning the dirt out of the arm, aiming to get as much as she could while Alain came back, tub of hot water, washers and bandages for the head and even a sling for Sasuke to recover the arm when he's up and about.

"I brought back the hot water like you asked Dr Proctor" he said, placing it on a bench while moving back over to Steven and Lysandre, all three watching Nurse Joy work, the hours getting way into the night as the arm was cleaned out of dust and dirt and now being stitched closed slowly and carefully, the bleeding coming to a stop as Joy did the last one, cutting the sewing wire and sighing, seeing her handy work she looked at the face "Boy this kid didn't make this easy for me did he?"

Joy would start taking the hot water but by this time it was luke warm, good enough for it to wipe the blood off and clean up the males face without burning him, taking a cloth and wetting it, she wiped it gently over he's face, seeing how there were multiple cuts and bruises "Oh dear, looks like this was much more then some ordinary scuffle with someone else, it looks like whoever was fighting him was out to kill him" she mentioned but she finished cleaning up the face, the bowl of water now red as she moved it to the side, taking the bandages she started wrapping he's face since one of he's eyes were badly damaged, it was a small job that added up into the rest of the job but finally Joy could stand there proud of her work, the first time she helped a human before she turned around "Thank you Dr Proctor, I wouldn't have been able to save him if it wasn't for you" she told him in a honest tone, however before he got to flirt with her, she had stopped the call with a sigh "Didn't want to deal with him hitting on me, to tired for this, Imma clean up and head to bed, you guys should head to bed as well". she told them, heading out of the room and to her private room for the night.

Alain, Steven and Lysandre would look at each other then the male who arrived out of no where and is now able to recover without the fear of dying, Steven turning to face the younger trainer of the three "Alain, for Joy helping us like this, I feel that you should help clean up this mess, after all, this wasn't her specialty and it's the only way we can repay her" the champion explained as Alain would blink "Wait... why can't you two help me?" he asked, watching he's boss walk away with the Champion, Lysandre would stop at the door "You can't expect the champion of Hoenn to get he's hands dirty with work like cleaning up, as for me, well... I'm your employer so... well you can figure that one out right?" he asked before the two would leave, leaving Alain just glaring at the door "Damn it... those users" he mumbled before deciding to get to work, cleaning the room up for the Nurse, only taking 15- 20 minutes before heading out into the lobby, picking our a room key, he walked over to the sleeping Mairin with her Chespin, lifting them both up he held the young girl bridal style with the grass pokemon ontop of her, gently carrying her up to the room to put her on a bed over a seat before kicking off he's shoes and removing he's jacket and scarf, sliding into the other bed to rest for the rest of the night.


End file.
